Avatar: Before the Last Airbender
by Gretel-the-Dragon
Summary: Not really sure what to put, except this takes place before the original series. Writing this with one of my friends who isn't on here. Rating may go up in the future, knowing my friend -.-


A teenage boy held up a tambourine as he a group of young country folk danced around a fire. Two young women passed by, out on a little stroll. The taller of the two spotted the group almost immediately and tried not to laugh.

"Oh, wow…" An evil grin spread across her face. "What do you say we have a little fun with them?" Her companion raised an eyebrow, slightly uninterested.

"What are you going on about now?" The first girl made a 'shh' gesture with one finger and crept off behind a bush stealthily.

One of the other boys of the group sang loudly, "SECRET HOLE! SECRET HOLE, I'd love to make beautiful music inside of you~" The tambourine player grinned.

"Secret hole, secret hole, I don't think you realized how dirty that sounds~"

Another girl from the circle continues, "Making music in the woods at night, around a fire shining bright, oooaahhh!"

The woman in the bushes waited for them to get closer to the fire as they danced, then used fire bending to turn the flames into a raging dragon. The dragon reared up from the fire pit and spat flames into the sky. All of the performers ran away except for the tambourine player, who angrily made a blast of air at the dragon, sending millions of embers into the sky. The firebender's friend stared slightly in wonder.

"An airbender?"

The firebender jumped out from behind the bush. "You don't play this game right. You're supposed to get scared, and run… I challenge you to a fight." The airbender looked up, confused.

"….. Wha?" The firebender's companion stepped forward to intervene.

"Come on, Misaki. We don't have time for this." She frowned, secretly hoping to avoid any trouble. "We were supposed to be home almost an hour ago." Misaki looked over at her friend, sneering.

"Honestly, you're no fun Jia." She glanced back towards the airbender, still addressing Jia. "Where's your sense of fighting spirit?"

"You should take your friend's advice and scram, cause it appears you've put us in a jam. I don't like to fight, I just like to dance. And I'll only knock you back on your pants." The boy's friends cheered.

Misaki looked confused for a moment, before narrowing her eyes and making a fireball in her hand. "I challenged you. You don't have a choice in the matter, as it's only honorable to accept a challenge when one is presented."

Jia scowled. "Misaki, quit being so damned stubborn. We need to get back."

Misaki rolled her eyes. "If you're so afraid of mummy and daddy grounding you, then feel free to go."

"You know full well I can't leave you alone out here. My parents would murder me."

A wide grin spread across Misaki's face. "Then sit back and watch the show." She lunged forward and attacked.

The airbender leapt up into the air, pushing down on Misaki's head as he gently floated over her.

Jia sat down with a sigh. Under her breath she murmured, "I hope you get your ass handed to you…"

Misaki put her hands out in front of her and did a somersault, spinning around to face her opponent again as he landed. The airbender leaned in close to Misaki's face cheekily, and blew her back into a group of small bushes, his friends scurrying out from inside of them. They all cheered, taking to the trees as the boy made an attempt to flee.

Misaki popped up furiously, her hair in total disarray, and sent a blast of fire towards the airbender's back. Jia redirected the fire into the sky where it dissipated.

"Seriously, Misaki. You're going to really hurt someone… " She looked over her shoulder at the strange boy, secretly impressed, as it wasn't usually easy for someone to beat Misaki. He floated away gracefully.

Misaki groaned angrily. "What was that? I almost had him!" Jia frowned deeper.

"I doubt your dad would be happy to know you were out this late, trying to kill people. Come on, already. It's late, and our parents are probably looking for us." Misaki scowled.

"Fine…" She angrily stomped off, Jia following in a calmer manner.

(That night at the palace..)

Iroh stood up against one of the pillars to the palace, talking to a group of men when Misaki appeared, still slightly angry. Jia made her appearance soon after. Misaki managed to smile and bow when she saw Iroh and the men, at least having enough sense to remember respect.

"Is Ozai here, Iroh?"

Iroh smiled and replied, "Oh yes, he is up in the throne room.." Misaki's smile widened.

"Thanks." She ran off to find her boyfriend. Jia bowed slightly, smiling.

"Just came to drop her off." Iroh's mouth curved downwards in a light frown.

"You look tired, is something wrong?"

Having followed them, the airbender watches from the top of a building, Iroh catching his attention... "Wow wee…"

Jia frowned slightly. "Just doing my duty as leader of the 'Keep Misaki from Killing Anyone Group'. It keeps my schedule pretty full." Iroh laughed.

"Well, it's a good thing she has such a nice person looking out for her, keeping her out of trouble..most of the time…"

Jia said, "Thank you. I should be getting home. It was good seeing you again." Iroh smiled.

All of a sudden, Misaki cried out from the throne room, "The airbender! There it is!" Jia turned and saw him on the roof.

"... Damn."


End file.
